Casement windows and locking mechanisms therefor are known in the art. However, prior casement window locks often do not generate sufficient locking force as desired by a user. Additionally, prior casement window locks often do not have a sufficient range of movement. Prior casement window locks also suffer from other disadvantages.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior casement window locks of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.